Halloween After the Festival
by Mitzia
Summary: With the O-ha University festival a success, Orito wants to try a new event for the students with Halloween coming up. Warning! Yaoi Lemon!


"There's no way in hell I'm doing that."

"As vice president of the Honor's Society, it is your duty."

"We just did that stupid play! I'm not being a girl again!"

"What you want doesn't matter. Our job is to ensure that the other students have a great time here."

Ryuya couldn't argue against that. The Honor's Society was meant for giving the students something to look forward to at O-ha University.

Orito had another one of his eccentric ideas, one that made Ryuya hate the president even more. After seeing how excited the students were at the play, he thought they enjoyed the idea of dressing up. They found it especially entertaining when they found out Ryuya played Juliet.

"You're just going to make me wear a dress again."

"I would do no such thing. Besides, you'd look great in dress," Orito smirked.

"You're a pig," Ryuya sighed in disgust.

"That's a mean thing to say to your boyfriend."

"Boyfrie-"

The president smirked at his blushing second-in-command. After the play, Ryuya finally shared his true feelings for the president. Since half of the relationship was already making their mark, him accepting it didn't change their relationship much.

"You're in a corner now," Orito smiled playfully. It boosted his pride to see his boyfriend as a blushing, incoherent mess.

"You don't have to say it like that!"

"Oh? Then how should I say it? Lover? Master? Booty Call?"

"Knock it off! Wait, that last one wasn't right!"

"I've got more if you'd like to hear them."

"No thanks."

"My other half, mi amor, my princess, my-"

"Stop that!"

"I'll stop if you agree to the Halloween event."

"Fine! Just shut up!"

"Good. You're coming to my place tonight to pick something out."

"Wait, what?"

Before Ryuya could realize how big of a grave he dug for himself, he was already being taken to Orito's mansion. "I can't believe this," he sighed.

"Well believe it. Ooh, I wonder what I'll get you into."

"No dresses," Ryuya said.

"We'll see about that. I'll be dressing you, okay?" Orito smirked.

"You will be doing no such thing, you pervert!"

"You say that now, but you enjoyed that costume, especially with that kiss at the e-"

"Orito! Shut the hell up!"

"Ha ha! Come on. I'll get you something nice to wear."

They arrived at the grand mansion not too far from their school. "I'm going to regret this," Ryuya mumbled.

Orito led him inside where a elegant red and brown color scheme greeted him. A large staircase took up most of the space in the room. "Come on. My room is on the second floor."

Ryuya's hand was taken as the president dragged him up the carpeted stairs. He turned right to run down a corridor and opened a glossy wooden door with a shining golden doorknob. With a turn of his wrist, Orito opened the door to reveal a gray room with a bed, desk, and several bookcases.

"Come in." The two walked inside, stripping themselves of their loafers and school jacket. Orito laid them by the bed and took a seat on it.

"This room is beautiful," Ryuya said in awe. He spun around slowly to take in the new surrounding. Next to the hallway door was another door, presumably leading to the closet. Rich people did have massive closest station hold all of their rich-looking clothing.

"This could be all yours one day." Orito stood up and held his boyfriend from behind. He nuzzled his nose into Ryuya's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his lover.

"O-Oi! I only came here for the event, nothing more!" Ryuya protested. He tried elbowing behind him, but Orito was holding him tightly.

There was no room to escape.

Orito took two steps back, lifting Ryuya off the floor. The president fell back onto the bed. Ryuya fell on top of him with the two strong arms still wrapped tightly around his waist. As he laid on the other boy, he could feel his muscles and something hard poke into his back.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ryuya blushed.

Orito snickered and whispered into his red ear. "It's been a while since we've last had time together like this." He licked behind the shell of the ear and breathed on it. "It's seems that your body is the same as mine."

His hands moved down to caress the bulge forming in the starchy pants. He snickered quietly as he unzipped the beige trousers and shoved his hand into Ryuya's boxers.

"Ah! H-Hey!" Ryuya threw his head back into Orito's chest as his hands pulled his hardening dick out.

"It's so lively. The perks of being young, I suppose," Orito sighed gleefully.

"Like you're the one to talk!" Ryuya shouted. He squirmed his hips a little to grind against the other's hard-on.

A low groan escaped Orito's throat followed by a deep chuckle. "You little tease," he breathed.

He pushed Ryuya off of him and onto the bed next to him. Ryuya was on his side and he turned over his s shoulder to see the beast inside.

Orito flipped himself so that he was on his knees. He licked his lips and made eye contact with a look of lustful hunger. He bent down to capture Ryuya's light pink lips in a ferocious kiss.

"Hmm! Mmph! Uwah!" Ryuya gasped. Orito pulled back, his face sporting his usual mischevious look. He crawled down the bed, unbuttoning the white shirt and pulling down the pants and underwear his lover was wearing simultaniously. Ryuya was exposed to the elements and his horny classmate.

"Still amazing as ever. Simply beautiful," Orito mumbled. His eyes traveled from his pert chest to his standing penis.

Ryuya grew red and slapped his partner's arm. "Shut up, you pervert."

"He he, I can't help being honest around you," Orito smirked.

"You're a little too hone-ah!" Ryuya was cut off when Orito captured a perky pink nub in his mouth. A hot tongue circled it while skilled fingers mimicked the motion on it's twin. "H-Hah!"

Orito fixed his gaze on the vice president's face. It was red like a tomato with his eyes squeezed shut and mouth agape. A glistening trail of saliva ran down the side of his chin.

It was the epitome of a pleasured person.

Ryuya slowly opened his eyes to seeing the other staring back at him. Orito smiled with a nipple between his front teeth. The younger male shut his eyes once again and threw his head to the side in embarrassment.

Orito expected this and stopped the nipple play. He shifted his upper body so that he could leave a trail of kisses from the center of the vice president's abdomen to his waistline. He made sure they were evenly spread apart and that he went slowly to set the mood and pleasantly torture Ryuya.

The vice president squirmed in pleasure the farther south his partner went. When a hand stroked his member, electricity shot through his spine.

"Ngh!"

Orito gripped his dripping member around the tip. His thumb rubbed the tip, ghosting over the slit. Love juices flowed out and stuck to his hand.

"You're so wet, Ryuya. How do you feel?" he asked with a seductive tone.

"Don't ask, idiot!" Ryuya yelled.

"I just wanted to know."

Orito collected all of the pre-cum in his palm. He dipped three fingers into the small pool of sticky liquid and brought them to Ryuya's ass. He slowly coated the hole with his middle finger before pushing it inside.

The walls constricted around his finger the farther in he pushed. Once he was all the way in, he didn't move to let him readjust. The walls stopped twitching and he inserted another cum-covered finger. The walls twitched again as they were stretched with a scissoring motion. Orito put his third finger in to prepare Ryuya for his size. They had only done this once before, so he didn't want to hurt Ryuya too much.

Luckily, Ryuya was responding well to the treatment. He shifted his hips every so often and his face showcased ecstacy.

Orito pulled his fingers out and used them to undo his pants and pull them down. With his member now free, Orito used the pre-cum covered hand to lube it. The sticky substance clung onto the foreskin and made it glisten under the light.

Once the pre-cum was used up, he spread Ryuya's legs apart and lined himself up to the slick entrance.

"I'm going in now," Orito announced. Ryuya turned away, blushing more furiously than before.

Orito smiled and slowly pushed the tip of his dick inside. The tight ring of muscles squeezed around him as he pushed farther and farther. Once the tip was in, the rest of his cock entered with some ease. He pushed until he was in at the hilt and didn't move. Even with the preparation, it was a lot to take in.

Ryuya hissed at the pain that slowly faded. Small tears welled up at the corners of his eyes in pain and pleasure. His breathing was frantic as he tried not to cry out. Orito leaned down and pulled him into a kiss.

"Mm! Mmph, ah!"

Tongues danced in each other's mouths as the president began moving inside. His thrusts was slow and shallow, but still too pleasurable for the vice president.

Orito starting moving a bit faster, keeping a steady rhythm in his hips. His hands grabbed onto Ryuya's hips so that he could keep his squirming body steady.

"You feel so amazing, so hot," Orito breathed as he gave him a powerful thrust.

"Nah! H-ah!"

Ryuya's positive sounding moans gave him permission to go a little quicker. He thrust his hips more to hit even deeper parts of Orito. He could feel his tip hitting the back on his lover's anus and Ryuya could feel it too. He moaned louder and louder each time that spot was hit.

Orito didn't let this go unnoticed and smiled. He thrust deeper to hit that spot that would send his boyfriend over the edge.

"H-Hah! O-Orito! Nyah!"

Orito responded quickly by returning a hand to his soaking dick. He had just cleaned all of the juices off of it a while ago and now it returned to its wet form. He took pride in that.

He stroked his member in the same pace as his hips. Ryuya cried out more and more until his dick throbbed painfully in Orito's hand.

"I'm cummi-ah!" Ryuya cried out.

Orito covered the tip with the palm of his hand, catching the warm load. His inner walls tightened from climax, simultaneously sending Orito over the edge. With a low grunt, he filled his lover's ass with his own cum.

Pants filled the air as the two rode out their orgasm. Orito pulled out and collapsed next to his lover. He gazed at Ryuya's after-sex glow and saw the boy's half-opened eyes. "Good night, Ryuya," he whispered. Ryuya weakly nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

When he woke up next, he stretched his aching muscles on the bed. "I got carried away," he thought as he felt his hips throb. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

Orito stood at the door with a playful smirk decorating his face. It was a look that Ryuya was all too familiar with and didn't like. "You have something planed, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ryuya glared at him and then looked down at himself. He gasped horrifically.

Somehow while he was asleep, he was put into a pink sequin mini dress. "What the hell!" he yelled. Orito bursted into laughter while the other tried to pull the dress off. Since he'd only worn a dress once, he had no idea how it even worked.

"It's zippered in the back," Orito said.

Ryuya wasted no time in throwing his hands behind his shoulders and gripping the dress. He pulled down the zipper halfway before he couldn't reach anymore.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes!"

"I'll help you take that off then!"

"Wait! On second thought, get away from me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Hello, again! My second Selfish Love fic and technically the first one ever. (My other story was an Ouran High School Host Club crossover, so yeah :P) I was asked to do an Orito/Ryuya fic by vampygurl402 and I wanted to do a lemon since I'm a perverted fujoshi and Halloween was coming up, so why not? XD I'm really proud of how this turned out and I hope that you enjoyed it too!**

**Happy Halloween and sayonara~!**


End file.
